Knock, Knock
by bubbly chick
Summary: Knock, Knock   After losing a bet to Connor, Travis must go cabin to cabin, and entertain the leader with a strange fact that relates to each cabin.Also while wearing a costume of Connor's choice.
1. Chapter 1

Knock, Knock

After losing a bet to Connor, Travis must go cabin to cabin and entertain the leader with a strange fact that relates to each cabin, one cabin per day. While wearing a costume of Connor's choice.

()()()

Athena Cabin

Travis knocked on the door, peeling the tights from his back legs. Annabeth opened it, inspected Travis, arched a brow, and crossed her arms, waiting. "Hello, Travis. How can I help you, Peter Pan?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted to inform you something," he told her.

She nodded her head, and her grey eyes sparkled in humor. "Shoot," she insisted, interested to know what the Hade was going on through his head.

Travis smiled, glad that Annabeth wasn't asking him anything. "Owls have been declared the creepiest bird on the planet," he told her.

She nodded her head, biting her lip like she was thoroughly impressed. "Good to know. I've got some blue prints to work on, so thanks for telling me. Nice hat, by the way." Annabeth closed the door.

Travis sighed relieved, and he began to hurry to his cabin to get out of this stupid green tights that rode up every time he walked.

()()()

Ares Cabin

Clarisse opened the door and blinked. Then punched him in the stomach. "Get away from my cabin, you freak!" she commanded.

How could his Little Bo Peep costume frighten her so much?

"I was going to tell you that-"

She slammed the door.

"That

"Oh and does this dress make me look fat?" The blinds closed.

()()()

Apollo Cabin

Michael opened the door and began to laugh hysterically. "How can I help you, Señor?" he gasped for air.

Travis began to strum the tiny guitar he was holding and twisted his fake black moustache.

"I'd like to say

On this very day

A most interesting piece of info

While singing under my sombrero!" he sang.

Michael held his sides, laughing at Travis dressed as a Mexican Singer.

"Elvis Presley, the famous guy

Almost didn't pass music and got a C

How ironic can that be?

OLE!"

Travis finished his song and placed the guitar down. "Adios," he bid and he left the Apollo stairs with Michael on the floor, getting an abs workout from the hardcore laughing.

()()()()

Aphrodite Cabin

Drew opened the door, filing her nails. She looked up at Travis and her jaw fell. "Travis Stoll? You look stupid, hun!" she said, taking in his costume.

"Cool story bro, is there a sequel?" he mused. He didn't like Drew.

"Well what do you want, Peter Cottontail?" she asked. "Cute nose, by the way."

Travis rolled his eyes. "Lipstick's main ingredient for most products are fish scales. You're putting fish scales on your lips."

Drew arched a brow.

"Good day, bitch," he said politely, and hopped down the bunny trail to his cabin. Drew noticed he even had a nice puff ball of a tail clipped onto his shorts.

**Hey guys! This should have three more chapters then I'm done. Beforehand, I guarantee the Demeter cabin encounter will be hilarious and cute! Just saying! **

**Suggestions for a costume to wear? I'd love to hear! Funniest ones will be used and the author who submitted it will be credited. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**And please ***Vote for **_**Some Bets Katie Shouldn't Have Made **_**as Most Humorous fic at the Verita Awards! Voting starts today! It means a lot to me!**

**Thanks, and leave a review please.**

**(I don't own PJO nor any of the characters.)**

**:D **

**~Bubbles **


	2. Chapter 2

Knock, Knock

After losing a bet to Connor, Travis must go cabin to cabin and entertain the leader with a strange fact that relates to each cabin, one cabin per day. While wearing a costume of Connor's choice.

()()()()()

Artemis (Huntresses)

"Da Hades…" Thalia muttered as she opened the door.

Travis wiggled his fingers in a friendly hello. Thalia still looked at Travis, taking in his rather unique clothing style. "Hiya. Did you know that the moon controls wave patterns?"

Thalia nodded shortly, almost afraid to be seen with Travis. "Yeah, okay what's with the Cheerleading uniform? And you're wearing a skirt!"

Travis bent down to look at his orange and white skirt (camp spirit, duh.) "It's a skort actually, and do you think it's too short? Connor thinks I should have shaved my legs-" Thalia shut the door in his face. Travis shrugged and headed back to change into his new attire.

()()()()

Dionysus Cabin

Pollux raised an eyebrow as he saw Travis hopping up the stairs to his cabin. What was he wearing? What was he doing? Was he selling something?

Pollux opened the door before Travis knocked. Travis looked at him like he was psychic with wide eyes. "Pollux, guess what!"

"What?" he responded, a bit curious and a bit confused.

"Shakespeare's works were performed in the Globe Theater. It was burned down though," Travis said sadly.

"Okay…but why are you wearing the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle outfit, Travis?"

Travis pointed to his mask, "I'm not Travis! I'm Rafael! HIYAH!" Travis used his plastic sword to make a clean swipe through the air.

Pollux nodded and closed the door. What the Hades?

()()()()

Hades Cabin

Nico creaked the door open, puzzled when he saw Travis standing there looking really odd. Travis looked at the door. "You should get Annabeth to fix that. The door's shouldn't squeak like that…"

Nico blinked at him. "What do you want?" he pointed to Travis's outfit. "And what's with the halo?"

Travis straightened himself, "It's necessary for my attire. I'm an angel, as you can see."

"That's what my last name-" Nico started.

"We know, Nico. I just really must let you know this crucial piece of information! You're more likely to get killed by a teapot than a shark!"

Nico's expression was puzzled. "Is that all?"

Travis looked around confused. "Yeah…" he said. Nico promptly shut the door.

()()()

Hecate Cabin

It was times like these when Miralezz wished the Crucio and Avada Kedavra curses worked. Not because she had been so close to developing a new charm, but it was that meddlesome Travis at the door. She ignored the knocks for a few minutes until she realized he wasn't budging. "What do you want, Stoll?" she demanded. Then she noticed his clothes. Was this some joke?

"Oh hello, Miralezz! I wanted to let you kno-"

"You look stupid," she remarked.

Travis made an expression that read, "Oh really, I didn't know!" Travis recomposed himself and continued where he had been interrupted. "I wish to let you know that the word 'magic' deprives from the word "magnus?"

Miralezz pursed her lips. "Why are you wearing a tiara?" she pushed. She slammed the door before he answered. She didn't care really. Travis was on the other hand offended because he couldn't brag to her that he was Cinderella.

()()()

Hypnos Cabin

Clovis rubbed his eyes. He couldn't be seeing this! This had to be some illusion or a dream or…okay just he _cannot _be wearing that.

"Yes, Connor?" Clovis nervously asked.

Travis moaned. "It's Travis, you sleepy head. Now stop and listen to this: our bodies are better made for two four hour sleeping periods instead of a one eight hour sleeping time. FYI."

Clovis yawned. "Cool…now may I ask why you're wearing-"

Travis moaned again. "Is it all about the costume with you people? Is that all you care about?" Clovis didn't know how to respond. Travis continued ranting, "I mean, repeat what I just said to you. You were probably so mesmerized by my so shocking sunflower costume to care about the vital piece of information I took the courtesy to give and deliver to you! Unbelievable, Clovis. Unbelievable!" Travis closed the door on Clovis and marched away.

Clovis would have been offended, but he decided there's nothing a nap can't fix.

**Hey guys!**

**I got the request for Cinderella from the marvelous MewJollyRancher12! Round of applause and virtual fruit baskets to her!**

**PM me or leave any suggestions in the reviews that you think I should use as a costume!**

**Thanks, and much loves!**

**(I don't own PJO or the characters, TMNT, or Cinderella! Don't sue!)**

**:D**  
><strong>~Bubbles<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hephaestus Cabin

Nyssa wiped the sweat from her brow as she swished the door open.

"Hello?" she said, as the image of a weird looking person standing before her burned into her mind.

"Hi, Nyssa. It's me Travis, in case you were fooled by my awesome disguise," Travis told her.

Nyssa nodded and commented, "You fooled me, alright. You looked pretty foolish yourself."

"This is my real hair, you know. Took me hours to do it; you like it?"

"Sure? Look, I don't mean to sound rude but do you need something? I got to finish this project inside…," Nyssa said, her patience running out.

"You know how your dad's Roman name is Vulcan? In the TV series Star Trek, Spock is from Vulcan," Travis tells her.

"That's great. Is that it?" Nyssa asked him, looking at him as though he's insane.

"Yup," he replied before she promptly slammed the door shut. "Live long and prosper!" he yelled so she could possibly hear him from inside.

She heard him and told her siblings how Travis in a clown costume with rainbow painted hair was freaking her out and that they should close the blinds and lock the door.

()()()

Hebe Cabin

"Are you like selling cookies?" Juliana, the leader of the small Hebe cabin asked Travis.

"No, but if you'd sell your cookies to me I'd be forever grateful. If you get what I mean, babe," Travis smoothly replied, giving the flawlessly youthful looking girl before him.

Juliana replied innocently, "No, I don't get what you mean? What are my cookies?"

Travis facepalmed, realizing that the children of Hebe not only stay forever young in looks but also in mind. "Never mind, forget I said that. I just needed to tell you something important."

Juliana blinks. "Okay."

"Throughout the centuries, many heroes and characters have journeyed around the world searching for the fountain of youth in order to live forever," Travis told her, looking down at a flashcard in his hands.

"Is that it?" Juliana asked.

"Basically. I would love to talk with you more, though. You're a very lovely looking lady," Travis flirted.

"Well, I'm thirty six. I might be too old for you…"Juliana replied guiltily.

"Oh gods. I'm sorry. Just forget I was even here, please," Travis insists, eyes wide.

"Um, that'll be hard to do. You're dressed in a nice outfit! How could I forget you?" she asked him.

"Um, I'm dressed as Hugh Heffner. I'm in a robe," he told her.

"Who's he? Is he nice? Can I meet him? He probably has a bunch of cookies, right?" she asked, eyes big in youth.

"Um…just shut the door."

"Okay."

()()()()()

Nike Cabin

"Are you lost?" Victoria asked to Travis, who was leaning against her cabin's dooway.

"Nope," he replied, shaking his head.

"Then what do you need? We're busy strategizing with the Athena cabin," Victoria told him, tapping her feet.

"Oh well, I just thought you'd like to know some extremely valuable information that might help you out greatly in the long run," Travis dramatically said.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "What kind of information? And why should I listen to you of all people, especially with you dressed like that!" she inquired.

"Because I'm awesome, that's why. Look, it's the inside that matters, not my awesome wardrobe."

"So you dress up as Austin Powers just for fun?"

"Sure. Let's get on with this. Did you know that Nike sportswear logo is supposed to represent a wing? Because your mom Nike has wi-"

"I got it. Is that the incredibly important thing you needed to tell me?"

"Yup."

She shut the door, wondering if Travis Stoll has lost his mind.

()()()()()

Iris Cabin

Violet began to laugh insanely when she opened the multi-colored door to the point that she shut it in Travis's face. Once she regained her sanity, she opened it once more to find Travis still out there.

"Can I help you?" she asked, smothering a laugh with her hand.

"No, I just wanted to tell you something. I thought you'd like to know that two people can never see the same rainbow due to the light and perspective and a bunch of other weird science reasons," Travis replied.

"Okay, that's nice. Can I ask you something?" she said, her smile stretching her face.

"Go ahead!" Travis insisted, though he really wanted to go get out of this stupid outfit.

"Are you a single lady?" she asked before she burst out laughing again.

"Yes, that's the point that I'm trying to get across with this outfit," Travis said with a sigh.

Violet had tears streaming down her face and she just closed to door to compose herself.

"Haha, I know. Funny." Travis grumbled. Just because he was wearing a black leotard and a mechanical hand did NOT mean he was Beyonce. But now that he thought about it…oh shoot he was.

()()()()()

Poseidon Cabin

"Travis, is that you?" Percy asked, not sure if he should be afraid or laugh.

"Yeah, it's me," Travis replied with a sigh.

"Why are you…" Percy questioned him, not sure exactly what to say.

"Connor," was all Travis needed to say for Percy to understand.

"So, why are you here then?" Percy asked, beginning to laugh.

"I thought you'd like to know that 90% of the ocean has not been discovered by marine biologists. So Mermaids can possibly exist."

"That's cool. They do insist, actually. I met some a while ago? You wanna meet one?"

"That'd be nice, but not in this attire. I look kinda stupid."

"Well, Travis, you're dressed as Hello Kitty. Of course you look stupid!"

"Yeah. Can I go now?"

"Please do. People are giving weird looks…"

"'K bye!" and Travis bolted back to his cabin to hide as Percy shut the door, giggling at Travis's expense.

()()()()()

Hermes Cabin

Connor has ordered Travis to go change in the tool shed behind their cabin, and his siblings all had their cameras in hand, ready to click. Once there was a knock on the door, Connor opened it, giggling girlishly in anticipation.

"Hi, Travie! Don't you look cute!" he teased.

"Shut up, dickhead. Now let me get this over with," Travis gritted through his teeth.

"Not before I get a picture!" Connor insisted, and he stood next to his grimacing older brother to take a selfie of the two. All of his other siblings were snapping a bunch of photos already. "Okay, now you can enlighten us!"

"Screw you. I thought that because you're all stupid pricks that I should tell you that our Dad Hermes is a god. He had twins where one was a genius named Travis and the other one was a dumbass named Connor. Connor wet the bed until third grade, by the way. Also, our dad travels the world and crap. And he steals a lot of crap. And he's a mailman. He's my idol," Travis said with a scowl.

Connor put his arm around Travis and ordered one of his siblings to take another picture. "Photoshop out his face and replace it with some hot girl!" he told them.

"I highly doubt anyone will believe a Hooters girl was here in our cabin," Travis retorted, hating how tight the shirt was. He even had to stuff toilet paper in his front by Connor's demand.

"Well, I could tell them it was you instead…" Connor said with a smirk.

"Fine, there was a Hooters girl here. Now let me go change, I can't breathe in this shirt."

()()()()()()

Oh hai.

Sorry I've been gone for what, like, ten years? I'd give some crappy excuse but I don't have one except for the fact that I've lost my mojo again. Sorry. It's the universe's fault.

Next, is the last chapter and last cabin: Demeter.

Awwww yeah.

So leave a review with some comments or suggestions for Travis's costume for this grand finale! Or just say hi.

Thanks!

(I don't own any of the characters nor PJO, I'm a teenager who writes on her laptop so don't sue me unless you're bored and an idiot)

:D

~Bubbles


End file.
